Hidehiko Uesugi
Hidehiko "Brown" Uesugi is a character in the Persona series. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor character Design Hidehiko is a young man with short dark red hair with a pair of big orange goggles on top of his forehead and brown eyes. At school he wears the school uniform of St. Hermelin High with a v-shaped purple long sleeved shirt with a red spade design, and red boots. In ''Persona 2, he wears a red leather outfit with a baggy purple turtleneck zipper jacket underneath, orange sunglasses and tan shoes. Personality He is the resident class clown of St. Hermelin, relying on stupid puns and old man jokes to get attention. In Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Hidehiko is now a popular variety-talk show host, and his ego has swelled to the point of no return, especially getting nationwide attention for the rumor that he is the boy-toy of actress Junko Kurosu which turns out to be false, since he actually despises the actress for having an ego as big as he does. Even so, he still addresses the latter as "Junko-chan". Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' He is the one who introduces the demon summoning game "Persona" to his classmates. After entering Maki Sonomura's dream world, Hidehiko is imprisoned in the local police station. If the player decides to, they can invite him to join the party. However, allowing Hidehiko to join the party will prevent Eriko Kirishima, Yuka Ayase or Reiji Kido from joining later. Hidehiko pesters his classmates to try out the game "Persona" in order to impress them, but Masao Inaba doesn't believe that it will actually work. They both hold a bet, with the loser having to treat everyone who was dragged into it at the Peace Diner. Masao thinks that he won at first, because nothing happened after the ritual. Hidehiko complains, saying that Masao didn't try hard enough when it was his turn to perform. But then a crying young girl appears, and they are all hit by flashes of lightning that send them to the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. In Revalations: Persona, Hidehiko's features weren't changed much, but his kanji puns and ecchi chunen oyaji gags were altered, fitted with easy-to-digest local jokes. His name was also changed to Brad. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' Hidehiko later makes an appearance in both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment as a supporting character. Unless certain conditions are met, he will fight alongside his former classmates from St. Hermelin once more to repel the invasion of Sumaru City by Hitler's Last Battalion, assisting Tatsuya Suou's party so they can go to Xibalba. ''Eternal Punishment'' In Eternal Punishment, Hidehiko is still a supporting character. He will assist Maya Amano's party through Eriko's connection with him, scouting out the correct order of "Ba Gua" gates to help them escape the "Kimon Tonkou" spell that imprisoned them in the reverse dimension of the Sumaru TV Station. Hidehiko will rejoin the rest of his former classmates later in the game, fighting off the New World Order soldiers that are trying to take over the city. In the Japanese fan disc which features prime-time programmes of Sumaru TV, Hidehiko appears as the host of the variety show, SUMAsumaSUMARU, with Junko Kurosu, Eriko and Muses. Battle Quotes *Take THIS! (Attacking) *Leave it to me! (Summoning Persona) *What's up? (Using gun) *N-No joke? (Death) *Per-SONA! (Summoning Persona) *Awaagh... (Taking heavy hit) Gallery Trivia *In the Megami Ibunroku Persona artbook, Brown claims to be 57 meters tall and weigh 550 tons. *In the Snow Queen quest (not included in the Revelations version), Hidehiko is also an optional character, and his awakening will instead be triggered by an assault from a corrupted Persona-user, Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi (Chunky in the NA version) at the school cafeteria if the player decides to take him. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Allies